


[Vid] Proud and Defiant

by evewithanapple



Series: vids by evewithanapple [3]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: Shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand.





	[Vid] Proud and Defiant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/gifts).



[Proud and Defiant [Pride]](https://vimeo.com/273136415) from [evewithanapple](https://vimeo.com/user10966920) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

 **Download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xi82pbthgno2h9l/evewithanapple_pride.mp4)

 **Music:** "Seize the Day" from the Newsies soundtrack

**Lyrics:**

 

 _Open the gates and seize the day_  
_Don't be afraid and don't delay_  
_Nothing can break us_  
_No one can make us_  
_Give our rights away_  
_Arise and seize the day_

 _Now is the time to seize the day_  
_Send out the call and join the fray_  
_Wrongs will be righted_  
_If we're united_  
_Let us seize the day_

 _Friends of the friendless, seize the day_  
_Raise up the torch and light the way_  
_Proud and defiant_  
_We'll slay the giant_  
_Let us seize the day_

 _Neighbor to neighbor_  
_Father to son_  
_One for all and all for one_

 _Open the gates and seize the day_  
_Don't be afraid and don't delay_  
_Nothing can break us_  
_No one can make us_  
_Give our rights away_

 _Neighbor to neighbor_  
_Father to son_  
_One for all and all for one_


End file.
